When everything always with 5W1H first
by vetalizer20
Summary: Ketika semuanya berawal dengan kata tanya 5w 1H yang mengiringi setiap kejadian antara mereka berdua/ NetherlandsxOC-Fem!Indonesia/ entahlah, author geblek kalo bikin summary. Kalo tertarik baca ya, kalo gak ya... ignore it.
1. Chapter 1

When everything always with 5W1H first..

Character :

Nash Van Persie (Netherlands)

Kirana Putri (Indonesia)

Laura Van Persie (Belgium)

Jeanne D'Arc (Prancis)

 **Siapa?**

Pertanyaan dari seorang Nash van persie saat melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit kuning langsatnya tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas pohon tempatnya berbaring. Bidadari kah? Yang benar saja, seorang Nash percaya hal-hal keajaiban. Tidak. Dia bukan seperti student council-nya, Arthur Kirkland atau teman sekelasnya, Lukas Bondevik yang suka dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya diluar logika.

"awaas!" gadis itu berteriak kepadanya, dan Nash hanya bisa diam mematung karena melihat makhluk tuhan yang paling indah dimatanya saat ini.

Karena nash tidak mengindahkan teriakan gadis itu, gadis itu pun terjatuh menimpa nash yang ada dibawahnya dengan keadaan yang tidak elit—menurut gadis itu.

"ugh" rintih Nash.

Posisi gadis itu jatuh terduduk dipaha nash. Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang bahu nash. Sedangkan wajah keduanya hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm. coklat kehitaman bertemu dengan hijau cerah kekuningan, hingga keduanya bisa melihat pantulan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Menyadari posisi-nya, gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan tidak lupa dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Setidaknya itu yang tertangkap di penglihatan Nash. Kemudian gadis itu mengucapkan kata minta maaf dan berlari ke dalam gedung academy.

Nash masih terpaku dengan kejadian kilat yang barusaja menimpanya. Suaranya, rambut panjangnya, mata coklatnya, bibirnya yang kissable dan terakhir.. wajahnya saat memerah. Nash menyukai semua itu dalam sekejap. Padahal dia bukan penganut kepercayaan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jika adiknya Laura mengetahui ini, pasti dia akan diledek habis-habisan.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Terpaksa dia harus menghadiri kelas terakhir ini atau kena detensi karena dia sudah terlalu banyak menabung point detensi dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Vash menghukumnya. Dia berdiri dan tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Karena mengganjal, Nash membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang kecil dengan tangan kanannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah name tag.

'apa ini milik gadis itu tadi?' piker Nash sambil memperhatikan name tag ditangannya.

"jadi.. namanya Kirana Putri?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi saat dimana gadis itu—Kirana meneriakinya awas dan saat mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak lupa dengan backsound—maksudnya innersound yaitu debaran jantung milik Nash yang kecepatannya seperti debaran jantung milik orang lansia setelah disuruh berlari 100 meter.

Menyadari keterlambatannya masuk kelas, segera dia simpan name tag itu disaku kirinya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya yang membosankan.

Setelah segala rutinitas di academy selesai, Nash langsung melesat pulang ke dalam flat nya di Lincoln Street yang dihuni oleh Nash dan kedua adiknya, Laura dan Luxe. Sambil berjalan pulang, tak henti-hentinya otaknya memutar ulang kejadian siang tadi. Bagaikan sebuah video yang diputar dan di setting "repeat". Tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Sebuah hal yang jarang ketika seorang Nash van persie tersenyum. Kita beri nilai 100 untuk kirana yang telah membuat Nash tersenyum! #digeplakNether

Ketika Nash sedang memberi makan kelinci putih kesayangannya- Green, terdengar suara beberapa gadis memasuki flatnya. Pasti Laura membawa lagi teman-temannya.

"sudah kubilang, jangan memba-"

Saat nash akan menegur Laura karena melanggar aturannya, Nash menghentikan kalimatnya watu melihat ternyata salah satu teman Laura yang dibawanya adalah gadis siang hari tadi.

'ki-kirana?' mata Nash melebar begitu tahu gadis itu ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Kirana yang awalnya memeriksa ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali ponslnya kedalam saku jaket putihnya, mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara baritone khas logat belanda yang pernah ia pelajari saat kecil dulu. Kirana terkejut dan mematung saat menyadari, bahwa suara baritone yang didengarnya barusan adalah dari seorang cowok yang tidak sengaja ditimpahinya di siang bolong tadi.

Merasa keheningan yang cukup lama, Laura memecah keheningan dengan mendehem dan memperkenalkan kedua temannya kepada kakaknya.

"ehm. Kak, maaf aku melanggar aturanmu saat ini, tapi sekali ini saja ya? Oh ya, ini sahabatku, Kirana dan Jeanne."

Nash mulai mengendalikan dirinya dan memperbolehkan Laura membawa sahabat-sahabatnya, hanya untuk kali ini. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Laura dengan senang.

Kemudian Nash mengembalikan Green ke kandangnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Nash menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar-debar dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Hanya melihat matanya yang menawan itu saja membuat dirinya tidak karuan. Sial.

Laura mengajak kedua sahabatnya kedalam kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah dunia dari Sir Germania. Kirana masih dalam keadaan mode cengok karena tau, cowok tadi siang adalah kakak dari sahabatnya.

"ada apa denganmu, kir? Bengong saja. Aa.. aku tahu" Jeanne memasang muka menggoda seperti kekasihnya si kodok mesum, Franch bonnefoy.

"kau tahu apa jean?" Tanya laura antusias. Yeah. Dia memang antusias kalau mendengar sesuatu yang baru. Kasarannya sih gossip.

"hei, jangan membuat spekulasi yang tidak-tidak." Sergah kirana kemudian mengambil minum ice lemon tea yang baru dibuatkan oleh laura

"kau jatuh cinta dengan kak Nash kan~ fufufu"

BRUSSH~!

Kirana menyemburkan ice lemon tea yang baru saja diminumnya karena spekulasi tidak berdasar dari Jeanne. 'Hell! Yang benar saja! Justru aku takut kalau dia minta pertanggungjawabanku karena menindih kakinya tadi siang!' jerit kirana dalam hati.

"WHAT?!"

"waw.. kau suka pada broer?" laura menutup mulutnya sok terkejut dan memasang muka jahil seperti Jeanne.

"hei! Yang benar saja! Aku baru saja ketemu barusan masak sudah jatuh cinta! Lagipula kan…" Kirana menautkan dua jari telunjuknya mengingat orang yang disukainya selama setahun belakangan.

"iya-iya.. kami tau kok. Kamu masih belum move on dari Georgio. Tapi, sadar kir. Dia sudah ada yang punya." Laura memegang bahu kirana mencoba menyadarkan kirana yang mulai gloomy.

"sainganmu adalah Monica. Your life must go on, baby! Let's hunting boy someday for you!" ucap Jeanne sambil mengacak sayang rambut hitam kirana, hingga membuat si empunya tersenyum hangat atas perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya.

"inilah yang kucintai dari kalian berdua. Love you all. Tapi aku mohon, biarkan aku cari sendiri 'orang special' itu". Mereka bertiga pun berpelukan, setidaknya kirana bersyukur mempunyai mereka berdua. Karena dia lebih bisa menguatkan hatinya dan menatap esok hari dengan semangat 45-nya. Akan tetapi, kirana tidak tahu.. jika Laura dan Jeanne mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Nash.

========================== TuBerCulosis :v =====================================

Note + pojok author :"v :

Georgia itu human name dari Seborga. Yah, saya mah ngambil nama yang nyrempet-nyrempet gitu /plakbuagh/

Dan Monica adalah human name dari Monaco. Itu juga sama, buat sendiri :v

Kenapa saya ambil mereka berdua? Karena ya… di hetalia wiki, si seborga itu punya hubungan romantic ama si Monaco.

Terus kenapa saya ngambil nama Nash buat Netherland? Karena itu salah satu panggilan yang disediain kanjeng Himaruya buat si Netherland. Meskipun saya gak bisa move on dari nama "williem" sih.. / kumat fangirlingan

Ato.. apa saya ganti jadi williem lagi ya? Hmm -_-

Dan astaga… judulnya gak banget ya? /jedotin kepala ke tembok/

Soalnya saya disini terinspirasi dari FF 5W1H-nya BlackKiss'Valentine. Makasih sangat (?) bikin otak saya bekerja lagi buat bikin fanfict. Kalo ada kesamaan maaf ya, itu tidak disengaja, saya gak niat buat ngejiplak kok #sungkem

Ya sudah, RNR ya reader-tan :"3 diperlukan sangat ne….


	2. Chapter 2

When everything always with 5W1H first..

Character :

Nash Van Persie (Netherlands)

Kirana Putri (Indonesia)

Laura Van Persie (Belgium)

Jeanne D'Arc (Prancis)

And the others..

Hetalia Milik Kanjeng Himaruya :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kenapa ?**

Kenapa?

Satu komponen pertanyaan keluar dari bibir gadis berdarah Indonesia itu.

"Kenapa?"

"kenapa apanya?"

"kenapa kita harus mengikuti permainan mereka? Dan.. bisakah kau menyingkirkan kedua tanganmu ini? I-ini terlalu.."

"terlalu apa?"

"terlalu dekat!"

"sial! Mengapa aku harus bangun kesiangan! Hwaa!" runtuk Kirana sambil berlari kencang menuju academy-nya yang letaknya lumayan dekat dengan academy. Tidak lupa dengan sepotong roti berselai kacang kesukaannya yang bertengger dimulutnya. Larinya lumayan kencang karena dia juga atlet lari dari negeri asalnya, yah… setidaknya bakatnya itu sangat berguna disaat genting begini.

Begitu setelah melewati gerbang, dia langsung melesat kedalam kelas yang suasananya agak ricuh. Kirana mencari-cari kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata sedang mojok sambil tertawa cekikikan. Alisnya mengangkat sebelah, 'pasti mereka sedang bergosip ria, huh' dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

Jeanne dan Laura menghentikan pembicaraan mereka ketika Kirana mendekati bangku mereka.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Menyenangkan sekali"

"aaa~ bukan apa-apa honey- honhonhon"

'Tunggu, jika Jeanne tertawa begitu aku kok jadi takut ya. Perasaanku tidak enak juga -_-' pikir Kirana ketika melihat wajah Jeanne yang sama mesumnya dengan kak Franch, pantes mereka cocok.

"KRIEET"

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan perlahan, membuat kelas yang berisiknya minta ampun itu mendadak sunyi senyap seperti kuburan pahlawan di Negara asal Kirana. Semuanya menunggu, siapa gerangan yang masuk?

"hei, Pak Roma kan lagi diare" Jeanne berbisik kepada Laura

"a-aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja dia…"

"Hellooooo~….."

"nge-TROLL…" lanjut kirana.

'Sialan, sudah kuduga jika orang tua yang lupa umur itu tukang tipu. Untung saja aku tadi ngebut lari sepanjang perjalanan tadi' Kirana mengelus-elus dadanya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya saat Pak Roma mulai mengabsen satu-persatu murid dikelasnya.

Kirana memasukkan ponselnya kedalam laci mejanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang janggal didalamnya.

'hah? Apaan nih?'

Kemudian kirana mengambilnya dan ternyata itu.. surat. Heh? Surat? Apa struk pembelian ya? Mana mungkin ada orang yang mengirimi dia surat. Yang ada mungkin daftar hutangnya di kantin academy.

Kirana membuka lipatan kertas itu sambil sembunyi-sembunyi yang ternyata adalah surat dan mulai membacanya

" **bisakah aku mengenal lebih jauh tentangmu, nona?**

 **Jika kau mengizinkannya, aku akan menuggumu sepulang nanti dibawah pohon maple disamping perpustakaan.**

 **Dari penggemar rahasiamu"**

'a-a-app-apa?! Su-su-surat dari penggemar! Astaga! Tidak kusangka, aku yang serampangan ini punya penggemar. Hah, aku rasa orang itu pasti kemasukan setan atau… kesambet? Aku tidak habis pikir..'

Hati kirana bergejolak seketika saat menerima surat dari penggemar rahasianya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Diipatnya kembali surat itu dan dimasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Kirana, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah begitu" Tanya Pak Roma kepada kirana, hingga membuat kirana menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas.

"a-anu, tidak pak"

'sial, gara-gara surat ini!'

"hahahaha, mikir mesum kali pak!" teriak Yong Soo

"hei! Aku tidak mesum tau!" elak kirana, 'uh, aku malu sekali'

"sudah, Yong soo, kerjakan soal ini!" Suruh Pak Roma

"b-baik Pak"

"rasain!" Kirana menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah YongSoo yang saat ini berjalan dengan muka memelas.

Melihat reaksi kirana setelah membaca surat itu, Jeanne dan Laura yang dibelakang kirana tersenyum penuh arti dan memandang satu sama lain serta tidak lupa dengan seringaian yang terpatri di wajah mereka.

-dikelas 3-2-

Nash berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya dengan menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"hmm.. hmm.. hmm…"

Seperti bukan Nash yang biasanya. Aura intimidasi Nash yang biasanya mendominasi, sekarang mulai menurun kadarnya, membuat gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengannya menatap Nash dengan penuh damba. Yeah.. bisa dikatakan dia adalah cowok most wanted di academy-nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di leher pria berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"hai tuliiip… "

'sial, si kodok gila ini.'

Nash menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap si Bonnefoy dengan tatapan tajam—ciri khasnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya nash sambil melepaskan tangan Franch dari lehernya dan membenarkan letak dasinya yang agak kusut.

"kau tidak manis hari ini. Padahal aku akan memberimu sesuatu." Ujar Franch tak lupa dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"sesuatu?" nash mengernyitkan dahinya.

Franch mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berukuran mini yang berwarna putih dari dalam sakunya.

"ini untukmu. Daaah"

Setelah memberikan itu, Franch langsung ngeloyor pergi. Karena dari hati terdalam sang Bonnefoy, orang yang paling ia takuti setelah Ludwig adalah Nash. Disamping mereka berdua sama-sama tinggi, tatapan mereka juga mematikan. Dan Franch tidak ingin mati muda karena aura intimidasi mereka.

Tapi, demi pacar tercintanya—Jeanne. Dia rela berhadapan dengan makhluk ''sadis'' itu untuk membantu rencana pacarnya. Rencana Jeanne memanglah rencana biasa.. tapi dia berharap, rencana Jeanne berhasil. Karena jika berhasil, kemungkinan si rambut tulip itu akan mengurangi kadar aura intimidasinya yang kelewat batas itu. Yah.. semoga saja.

Kemudian Franch mengirim pesan kepada Jeanne, bahwa misi pertama telah selesai.

.

.

Nash memasuki kelas tanpa menghiraukan trio badass (kecuali Franch) yang sedang membuat keributan di kelasnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku belakang pojok yang dekat jendela itu. Lalu menduduki kursinya dan mengeluarkan surat kecil tadi dari sakunya.

"surat? Aneh sekali"

Gumam Nash sambil mengamati kertas berbentuk persegi panjang yang berwarna putih itu ditangan kirinya. Nash merasa janggal dengan surat ini, yang pertama.. siapa yang menulis surat ini? Yang kedua.. mengapa harus lewat si kodok mesum itu?

Oke, pertanyaan pertama memang sudah biasa. Mengingat dia selalu mendapat surat dari gadis-gadis di academy-nya. Ehem, tidak bermaksud untuk pamer. Tetapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Sedangkan pertanyaan kedua, apa hubungan antara surat itu dengan Bonnefoy?

Daripada dia penasaran seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka surat kecil itu dan mulai membacanya,

" **uhm.. aku sudah melihatmu sejak lama..**

 **Kalau boleh, oh tidak. Kalau kau memperbolehkanku untuk lebih mengenalmu..**

 **Bisakah kita bertemu di pohon maple disamping perpustakaan sepulang sekolah nanti?**

 **Dari penggemar rahasiamu.."**

Hei.. rasa-rasanya Nash mengenal gaya tulisannya yang seperti ini. Tapi dimana? Tulisan siapa? Dan juga, bahasanya aneh.

Oh, ingatan Nash untuk saat ini agak buruk, mengingat dia belum sarapan pagi ini.

Setelah membaca surat itu Nash menutup kembali surat itu dan menyimpannya di sakunya. Sepertinya dia akan mengabulkan permintaan sang penggemar rahasianya ini, karena dia juga sangat penasaran. Siapa gerangan yang mengiriminya surat secara langsung seperti itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Jean.. apa rencana kita bakalan berhasil? Kau tahu bukan, sifat broer bagaimana" Laura merapatkan jaket kuning cerah favoritenya karena hawa musim gugur yang dingin, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Jeanne yang berjalan disamping laura menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri,

"tentu saja honey, seorang Jeanne tidak pernah salah"

Laura yang melihat Jeanne yang bermandikan percaya diri itu langsung tersenyum senang. Dia berharap.. tidak. Sangat berharap, kalau kakak tercintanya itu akan membukakan hatinya. Dan tidak terpaku dengan masa lalunya yang dikecewakan oleh seorang gadis.

"Tenang saja, Laura.. firasatku mengatakan bahwa Kirana adalah orang yang tepat untuk kakakmu. Yang penting, kita harus membuat mereka sering bertemu." Ucap Jeanne sambil memakan permen coklat yang diberi oleh pacarnya, Franch.

"well, lebih baik kita bergegas pulang sekarang, dan menunggu hasil dari rencanamu hari ini Jeanne. Bye~!"

Laura dan Jeanne berpisah di pertigaan jalan. Pulang ke flat mereka masing-masing dan menunggu cerita sahabat mereka, Kirana tentang pertemuan itu. Meskipun Kirana belum bercerita kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kirana memasukkan semua alat-alat tulisnya kedalam tas dan tidak lupa memasukkan surat dari penggemar rahasianya disakunya. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju pohon maple favoritenya yang juga tempat yang dijadikan pertemuan perdananya dengan si secret admirer-nya.

Sedangkan Nash, setelah bel pulang dia membaca lagi surat berukuran kecil itu ditangan kanannya sambil berjalan di koridor academy dengan santai menuju pohon maple—tempat sang penggemar rahasia ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia berharap, penggemar rahasianya bukanlah seorang gadis freak ataupun gadis yang berisik, karena dia benci gadis yang berisik.

Kirana sampai di bawah pohon maple itu terlebih dahulu daripada Nash. Diletakkannya tasnya dibawah pohon, kemudian menyingsing lengan baju seragamnya sampai kesiku dan.. menaiki pohon maple kesayangannya itu.

Well, kelebihan kirana selain mempunyai kecepatan dalam berlari, dia juga bisa memanjat pohon. Perlu dicatat, segala pohon. Apalagi jika dia pulang ke Negara asalnya, dia selalu menjadi juara memanjat pohon pinang saat perayaan hari kemerdekaan Negaranya tercinta.

Sambil menunggu penggemar rahasianya itu, Kirana menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon sambil membaca lagi surat dari penggemar rahasianya—yang menurut kirana tidak waras. Bagaimana tidak waras? Kirana merasa dia adalah gadis yang tidak lembut seperti Laura hingga disukai oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya, dan juga.. dia tidak cantik dan anggun seperti Jeanne. Kirana adalah jenis gadis yang serampangan iya, ceroboh iya, bodoh? Terkadang sih /author slapped

Oleh karena itu, Kirana agak meragukan ketertarikan penggemar rahasianya itu terhadap dirinya. Dia berharap, penggemar rahasianya bukanlah orang yang aneh.

Tidak lama kemudian, pria berambut tulip itu sudah sampai di pohon maple—tempat dia akan bertemu dengan penggemar rahasianya.

Bola mata hijau kekuningan itu menyapu pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah tas tepat dibawah pohon. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tas tersebut. Ada sebuah gantungan bunga berwarna putih disalah satu resleting tas itu. sejenak, ia berpikir.. siapa gerangan yang telah meninggalkan tas ini sembarangan?

Tidak sengaja Nash mendongakkan kepalanya dan.. terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang melamun. Oh, hei? Apakah itu penggemar rahasianya? Bukankah itu kirana?

"ehem!" Nash mendehem sekeras mungkin dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa gadis yang diatas itu adalah kirana.

Kirana yang mendengar deheman yang keras langsung menoleh kea rah bawah dan dilihatnya ada seorang cowok berambut tulip yang tengah menatapnya.

"Nash?" kelereng hitam kecoklatan itu melebar.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" Tanya Nash

"justru aku yang harus bertanya kepadamu. Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah sana?" Tanya Kirana bingung.

"aku datang kesini karena ini" Nash menunjukkan kertas putih berukuran mini yang dilipat rapi.

"a-apa?"

'nah loh.. kok sama ya?' pikir kirana.

Begitu melihat surat mini yang dipegang oleh nash, Kirana langsung merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan kepada nash dari atas.

"aku juga dapat ini"

Kemudian, tanpa diduga ranting yang dibuat pijakan oleh Kirana patah.

"hei, awas!"

"aakh!"

Secara reflek, Nash menangkap Kirana dengan kedua tangannya.

"bruk!"

"a-aduh!"

Hidung Kirana menubruk dada bidang milik milik Nash yang ada dibawahnya. kemudian Kirana bangkit dari atas badan Nash dan membersihkan serpihan-serpihan kayu yang menempel di seragamnya.

"apa ini hobimu?" Tanya Nash, membuat Kirana mengernyitkan dahinya.

"maksudmu?"

"menjatuhkan diri ke seseorang dari atas pohon" jelas nash sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya kearah Kirana.

"he-hei! Kau tidak lihat tadi, kalau rantingnya retak?!"

'sial! Ini memalukan!' umpat kirana. Wajahnya memerah karena mendengar pernyataan Nash.

"well, kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau yang memberikanku surat ini?" Tanya Nash penuh selidik dengan menunjukkan surat kecil itu kepada Kirana.

"jelas bukan. Ini bukan tulisanku, dan juga.. aku tidak mungkin menulis seperti itu kepada orang yang kusuka" jawab kirana, "lalu.. apa kau juga mengirimkanku surat seperti ini?"

Nash mengambil surat itu dari kirana dan membacanya. Wajah nash memerah. Jika dianimasikan, kepala Nash seperti ada asap diatasnya. Rasa malu bersamaan dengan amarah tercampur disana.

'mana mungkin aku menulis seperti ini?! Berani-beraninya… siapa yang menulis surat ini? Akan kucincang dia'

-dilain tempat-

"duak!"

"kau sehat kan? Nabrak tong sampah begitu" Tanya antonio

"ung.. Aku merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi padaku" jelas franch, bulu romanya berdiri seketika dan pikirannya tertuju pada si monster tulip.

"kau awesome sekali bisa memprediksi masa depan!" ucap Gilbert

"hah.. sudahlah. Ayo kita ke game center!" ajak Antonio sambil menggaet kedua leher sahabatnya dengan riang.

-back to the garden-

"menurutmu.. ada yang sedang mengerjai kita?" Tanya Kirana

"kurasa ya." Jawab nash

"kalau begitu kita cari pelakunya, dan habisi saja mereka bagaimana?" usul kirana diikuti dengan senyuman sadisnya.

'Waw, gadis yang menarik' pikir Nash. 'Sangat disayangkan jika harus berakhir seperti ini. Hmm.. ah!' bagaikan ada sebuah bohlam lampu beserta tanduk setan dikepala Nash.

"begini saja, bagaimana jika.. kita mengikuti permainan mereka hmm?"

Nash mendekati Kirana dan memojokkannya dipohon maple dengan meletakkan salah satu tangannya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman setannya.

"ti-tidak mungkin!" kilah kirana sambil menghindari tatapan sang pemilik mata hijau kekuningan itu.

"mungkin saja.." ucap Nash kemudian meletakkan tangan satunya disebelah kepala Kirana.

'sial.. aku dikurung!'

"Kenapa?"

"kenapa apanya?"

"kenapa kita harus mengikuti permainan mereka? Dan.. bisakah kau menyingkirkan kedua tanganmu ini? I-ini terlalu.."

"terlalu apa?"

"terlalu dekat!" Kirana mencoba mendorong dan memukul-mukul Nash, tapi apa daya jika tubuh Nash lebih besar dan berat darinya? Oh, kirana merasa dia seperti anak SD sekarang ketika berhadapan dengan Nash yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik (baginya) itu.

Saat melihat reaksi Kirana yang lucu itu, Nash menahan tawanya dan merasa semakin tertarik dengan gadis mungil ini. Nash merasakan debaran jantungnya sejak tadi yang semakin cepat. Apalagi ketika dia memperhatikan bibir kirana yang kissable itu. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menahan dan menutupinya, karena jika tidak.. dia pasti sudah mencium kirana saat itu juga!

"kau bertanya 'kenapa' kepadaku?" Tanya Nash, "Karena aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh mereka mempermainkan kita berdua. Dan menarik satu-persatu dari mereka. Apa kau tidak tertarik, kirana?" lanjutnya.

Kirana terlihat berpikir.

'penawarannya begitu bagus, tapi mengapa harus dengan jabrik tulip ini? Ah.. sudahlah. Aku ingin cepat melepaskan diri dari jabrik mesum ini dan pulang!' kirana pun menetapkan pilihannya.

"b-b-baiklah! Aku setuju! Kalau begitu, cepat turunkan kedua tanganmu ini, aku ingin cepat pulang!"

'wah, cepat sekali mengambil keputusannya. Well, kau hebat Nash!' bangga Nash kepada dirinya.

Kemudian Nash menurunkan kedua tangannya, yang langsung disambut kirana dengan hembusan nafas secara kasar. Lalu kirana mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan Nash yang tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Kirana tanpa diketahui oleh si empunya.

========================== TuBerCulosis :v =====================================

Author yang geblek ini minta maaf ya. Lama gak update.

Yang jelas, bukan karena writerblock atau apa.

Maafkeun.. #sungkem

Oh ya.. kejadiannya si Kirana sama si Nash ini klasik banget ya? :"3

Tapi sebagian dari kisah nyata. Yang jelas, bukan kisah nyata saya. :"" /keliatan ngenesnya.

Cerita dikit ya (scroll kebawah langsung atau close bagi yg gak mau baca :"v) :

Bagian yang kirana jatuh dari pohon dan ketangkep ama nash itu BENER-BENER kejadian. Waktu itu saya lagi duduk-duduk waktu kegiatan diklat. Terus enak-enak lihat pemandangan, tiba-tiba ada suara berisik gak jelas. Yang jelas cuman bagian gini

Ce : "woi! Gue gak bisa turun! Gimana ini?"

Co : "siapa yang suruh naik keatas? Udah. Lompat aja. biar gue yang nangkep dari bawah"

Ce : "kesempatan!"

Co : "orang nolong dikiran kesempatan? Ya udah gu-"

Kemudian.. kejadian si ranting patah pun terjadi.

Author yang lihat itu cuman cengok, dan langsung tersenyum gaje. Sampek dibilang temen "ini anak obatnya abis"

.

Oh ya, mungkin author bakalan updatenya agak lama. Kayak ini chapter.. (maybe) /dibakar

Mau UAS nih, dosen juga gila-gilaan ngasih tugas. Do'a kan.. author otaknya sehat dan nggak kena writerblock :'v

Sekali lagi, author ngingetin.. disini terinspirasi dari FF 5W1H-nya BlackKiss'Valentine. Cuman sub chapter (?) nya aja :"v /jangan gebukin author.

Kalo ada kesamaan maaf ya, itu tidak disengaja, saya gak niat buat ngejiplak kok #sungkem

Makasih banyak buat yang ngefollow, favorite dsb.. sungkem :")

Padahal ini FF berantakan banget yes..

Ya sudah, Review ya reader-san onegai desu… :)))


End file.
